Macross Frontier: The MacrossMinbari War
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: In 2099 Macross Frontier is once again travelling the Stars. While travelling towards their new home, a scout group encounters a Minbari Fleet along the way and there things went bad when the Vajra appeared and attack the Minbari Fleet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross Frontier and Babylon 5**

**The Obscured Galaxy**

The year is 2099 **Macross Frontier 1** have been re-launched from Vajra Homeworld and is en route to a new colony planet discovered by advance explorer group at the far end of the Norma Arm near the **'Obscured Section'** of the Milky Way Galaxy, an area 45 percent of it block from view by the Galactic core.

For the past century, the people of Earth and their Zentraedi/Maltrendi allies have established new homes and encountered many alien races living in the galaxy, but the most populated sentient life is near the Obscured section.

Now with strategically placed observation bases been established to give a complete view of the galaxy and not being block by the galactic core, the N.U.N. Spacys stellar cartographers are able to map the whole of the galaxy completely, helping them navigate far better than before.

Deepspace Explorers found more alien races and civilization thriving in that area near and within the obscured section.

The Spacys found quite a number of interesting alien races like the,

**Abbai**  
Their Homeworld is Abbai 4 called SsumsshaA, which orbits the Star Beta Pictoris. A peaceful, matriarchal society, the Abbai is also the central force behind the formation of the **League of Non-Aligned Worlds**.

**Brakiri  
**Brakiri are primarily night dwellers, and have a reputation amongst the other races as being pack rats and scavengers

**Centauri Republic  
**The Centauri are a humanoid race similar in appearance to humans, are a proud and aristocratic people governed by an emperor and a nobility-driven senate called the **Centaurum**. Centauri males wear their hair in fanlike crests, the height and style of which displays the male's rank in society; females are traditionally bald except for a long queue or ponytail.

The Centauri were the first alien race that the New UN Spacys made First Contact in 2065. The Centauri initially tried to convince the humans that they were a long lost colony of the Republic. This ruse failed once human scientists got access to Centauri DNA, but Centauri-Human trade and contact led to tremendous technological advancement yet some of the tech was declined by the Spacys like the Jump Gate technology used by most of the alien races in the area.

**Dilgar**

The Dilgar **are** or **were** an aggressive, warlike species who began a massive expansion of their empire when it was discovered their sun was about to go supernova. This led to a bloody campaign to capture territory and assure the survival of their species between 2069 and 2072. Believing all species that were not Dilgar to be nothing more than potential slaves at best, the Dilgar quickly began attacking and destroying the outposts of many alien worlds.

With the help of the UN Spacys in 2073, the Dilgar were pushed back all the way back to their homeworld. After the war ended, the Dilgar sun went supernova, wiping out almost the entire species except for a few colony worlds now protected under the UN Protection of Endangered Species Act.

**Drazi**

The Drazi are reptilian in appearance, with blue skin, thick skull bones, and no nostrils, although they are otherwise humanoid. They were a member of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds.

**Gaim**

The Gaim are an insectoid race and were a member-race of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds.

The Gaim are ruled by six hive-queens who dictate the behavior of all Gaim. The Gaim never believed that anything existed outside of their home planet, N'chak'fah, for centuries due to their thick atmosphere that prevented Gaim astronomers from seeing the stars properly. The Gaim slaughtered Narn explorers immediately after they landed there in the early 2040s. When a Narn assault fleet showed up some time later, planning to conquer the planet, they met a similar fate as the explorers because for the first time in their history the Queens united to stave off the invasion.

Realizing that they faced alien enemies as well as each other, the Queens began making contact with aliens in an effort to ensure their species' continued survival. Upon appearing in the galactic scene, the Gaim quickly joined the League of Non-Aligned Worlds to gain protection from the Narn. The Gaim queens generated a new caste of workers, a diplomatic caste, able to interact with other species, although they still had to use an electronic translator since the Gaim speak in a series of clicks and chirps like many Earth insects. The Gaim, for their part, set about procuring as many starship hulls and other parts as possible to begin constructing their fledgling navy. The queens of the Gaim were able to generate "boutique" chemicals and biological goods, which were used to help purchase technology.

The UN Spacys found the Gaim boutique of chemicals as the prime sources for their pharmaceutical needs, which they sell as medicine to races they trade.

**Narn Regime**

Another race, the Narn, were a previously occupied and enslaved by the Centauri, and bears them deep ill will because of the brutal methods of control employed on them. Narns are widely perceived to be primitive and barbaric, a stereotype the Centauri engendered during their occupation.

The Narn are led by the Kha'Ri council. Their religion venerates philosopher prophets, and most Narn draw strength from various different holy writings, the most noted being The Book of G'Quan. Narns are tall and have a stocky build; they are bald, with a yellowish complexion, mottled with brown and/or green spots. Although they appear reptilian, they are in fact marsupial and at least presumably mammalian, in nature.

In 2070, a Narn fleet made contact with the Macross Frontier 7 declaring the space they entered is Narn territory and then attempted to seize Macross 7 when it tries to leave. However, the Narn fleet ended looking up to the nozzle of a Veritech Gunpod and got front row seats in seeing the insane amount of weapons fire of unbelievable power and range aimed at them.

The Narn would later on apologize to the **'Misunderstanding'** and would later on begin trade with them especially in trying to gain their weapons systems, which the spacys refuses to sell.

**Vree**

The Vree were one of the first races to make contact with humanity. The Vree had visited Earth fairly regularly since the 1940s. They had decided not to make formal contact, but to simply observe the humans for a time. They used to kidnap humans from time to time to do further scientific studies on them.

In the Year 2010 the Vree observe the arrival of countless millions of giant ships surrounding the Earth and watch them commit the 'Rain of Fire' that they believe that the humanity was annihilated.

In 2067, the UN Spacys caught a Vree saucer ship attempting to board Macross 8 using their dimensional slip technology. Macross scientist and engineer reverse engineered the captured tech, improved and develop countermeasure against such means travel or a weapons system.

**Pak'ma'ra**

Another member of the League are thePak'ma'ra. Loosely humanoid in form, the Pak'ma'ra have tentacles around a mouth cavity containing an inflexible beak, somewhat reminiscent of the mind flayers or Cthulhu.

For religious reasons, they are dedicated carrion eaters, partly because the Pak'ma'ra consider themselves superior to other races. The Pak'ma'ra are generally considered stupid and lazy by members of other races, who are also generally disgusted by their eating habits. They have the reputation for scavenging not only their foods but also technologies.

**Yolu**

A long-lived humanoid race from the planet **Pa'ri**, the Yolu civilization came into existence about 5,000 years ago. It combines a group-oriented structure with individual growth to provide balance in all things. Yolu society has virtually eradicated crime and poverty.

Diversity is considered a hallmark of Yolu society, they revel in their differences as proof of their basic spiritual sameness. Males and females are equals and there is no discrimination based on cultural, social, economic or physical differences. This respect for diversity also extends to all other races.

In 2087, N.U.N.S. Survey teams discovered a Yolu colony planet dying of a viral epidemic. Macross 6 sent a medical team to help the people and discovered a cure from one of humanity's oldest antibiotic, **Penicillin**.

Grateful for saving their colonist the Yolu government, the **Ingyo**, they rewarded the Spacys with a thousand tons of pure **Quantium-40** along with technology, trade and treaties, which benefited the Yolu and the Spacys greatly.

Today **Macross Frontier 1** is heading to a new planet to colonize but has to skate close to an area known as **Minbari** **Space**. Macross Frontier 1 had to traverse this strip of space to get to their colonization site; space here is the shortest route to their new home.

The Macross Frontier 1 and 450 ships left Vajra Homeworld in 2089. They left along with a fleet of Vajra ships shadowing them in foldspace. Humanity and the Vajra have enjoyed a symbiotic relationship with each other and many people possess a psychic link with them thru to the descendants who are **V-Infected** like the "**Galactic Fairy" **_**Sheryl Nome**_and the Vajra **'Little Queen'** _**Ranka Lee**_

Today a group of four ships scouts ahead about twenty light years from the main fleet in order to make sure no threat blocks their way.

One **Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier** the **Prometheus** leads the scout groupwith three **Northampton Class Stealth Frigates** names the_**Nina, Pinta **_and_**Santa Maria**_ are the ships composed of the Prometheus Scout Group.

The **Prometheus** _(Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier)_ commanded by Captain Michael Jankowski is looking at the tactical screens that shows space of 5 light years in all direction shows no threat to the fleet for now as his orders is to survey only.

Suddenly at about five light seconds ahead, Commander Alan Chafin called from his sensor station as he detected something from his Hyperspace Fold or HF radar. The radar can see thru hyperspace dimension or Jumpspace used by the local races and no other races can do.

For the past six hours, they have detected several vessels that are known and vessels that are unknown in a range of over two three light years away in hyperspace and realspace, and right now they are watching twelve unknowns jumping from jumpspace to realspace.

_**-o-**_

Hyperspace Fold Technology is a Macross technology based on the use of the Fold Crystal to create their Fold Drive and the development of a new form scanners and communication systems far better than old radio and tachyon waves.

_**-o-**_

"Alert, detecting Jump point formation at five point five light second ahead of us," he reports "detecting twelve unknown ships matching. Computer library matches silhouette data from Centauri file on Minbari vessels"

"Have they seen us?" Captain Jankowski asks

"Not yet Captain, our stealth field is holding" he replied, "Reading tachyon based scanning on a search pattern," he said as the Minbari scanning field pass them by three times and two light second closer and still the Minbari did not detect them.

"They haven't seen us yet captain"

"What's our reading on their ships especially on that big one?" the captain asks

"Sir, were detecting, twelve hundred humanoids on board, possibly the flagship, reading multiple weapon emplacements, a lot of Gun ports probably CIWS and missile launchers, the hull is some kind of crystalline mass several dozen meters thick and, hello," Alan scans have caught his interest "Sir I am reading a quantum singularity reaction on those ships"

"Another race that uses a Blackhole to power their ships, like the Yolu"

"Sir, they are turning towards our direction, I don't think they have seen us yet"

"Probably saw us thru visual since we are close enough to be seen" the captain said

"Alan, send out a universal greeting in standard interlac. Let's do this by the book people," he ordered,

"Aye Sir,..Arrgh!" Alan felt a sudden surge of emotions and images from the Vajra. Alan is a native human born in the Vajra homeworld and one of many connected to the Vajra and he has never felt such anger and rage from the Vajra before.

"Alan, what's wrong?" he asks

"Captain, a swarm of incoming Vajra soldier drones just came out of foldspace and are heading towards our location!" he yelled as he still feels a pinch in his stomach and quickly, images coming from the Vajra is filling his mind

"What did you say?"

"Sir, they are agitated by something in those ships, that there is some kind alien enemy of theirs on board those ships…I can feel their anger"

Right behind the scout group are multiple fold reentry and came out hundreds of Vajra soldiers on an attack vector towards the Minbari Sharlin and its horrifying Jankowski of the consequences of what will happen

"Alan!" he called knowing that he could talk to the Vajra and using Hyperspace Communication Link

"They will not listen to me captain because they are too angry to even listen to me," he said, "its something about protecting the queen from being…violated again by some… they called the **Vorrins**. He said,

"Vorrins?"

"They did something really bad…like what Grace o Connor did"

Jankowski just watch as the Vajra Soldier drone came in striking distance of the Minbari vessel and was about to attack when the Minbari open fire first. The Minbari first fired on the Vajra and then on the scout group.

Several fusion beams damage one of the frigates (Santa Maria) but not destroyed as one pinpoint barrier disk absorbed most of the damages. Jankowski then ordered his ships to open fire as Variable Fighters and the QF-4000 (AIF-7S) **Ghost** fighters engage the Minbari fighters called _**Nials**_.

Nials or _**Windstar**_ class heavy fighters are the workhorse fighter of the Minbari Navy for hundreds of years and regarded to be the most advance fighter in known space.

The Minbari deployed two hundred Nials to fight against the Spacys 30 Variable fighters and 40 Ghost fighters in patrol.

**VF-171EX Nightmare Plus **have been in the service since 2059 and for the past 40 years. The primary fighter of the UN Spacys has undergone many improvements and upgrades alike. The development of the heavy pulse cannons that replaces 2 machine guns (mounted left/right of cockpit in Fighter/GERWALK modes, forward torso in Battroid mode) and the optional 8-barrel **GU-40 55mm** Gunpod hard point with 35mm heavy pulse cannon at the center of the gatling.

**QF-4000 (AIF-7S) Ghost Fighter** is the current unmanned aerial combat vehicle utilized by the New U.N. Spacy and other agencies such as the Strategic Military Services. They are the support craft for every Variable fighter like an armed drone.

The Minbari pilots confidence of their Nial fighter's superiority, push their fighter head on to a group of VF and Ghost firing their neutron guns for an easy kill and one or two Ghost did get a direct hit, however, a pinpoint barrier absorbed them and also analyze the kind of weapon used on them.

To their shock, their preys twist and turn into odd angles that could kill a pilot to avoiding their beams. A second later, the Nials was ripped to shreds by hard point and armor piercing rounds, hailstorms of pulse cannon and a rain of missiles that are to numerous to avoid. Twelve Nials died on the first round of the engagement and now come a single engagement but the VF and Ghost are still outnumbered.

Two Nials got behind a Ghost and began firing neutron beams on the fighter for an easy kill, but the Ghost fighter did a number of maneuvers no pilot could performed except for a preprogrammed computer. The Ghost came back from behind the Nials, fired its 25mm pulse beam machine guns, perforating one Nial with its pilot and then unloads two missiles destroying the other Nial.

Another squadron of four Nial is chasing a VF-171 thru an asteroid field. The Nials thought that the VF is trying to loose them by getting behind a big asteroid and out flank them.

So a not get outflank, the four Nials separated to surround the four sides of the asteroid and when they got behind the asteroid, they found no one.

The VF 171 was in Battroid mode, on the asteroid with an SSL-9B _Dragunov_ Semi/Fully-Automatic Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle, ready in wait for the Nial to pass by and when they did, the Battroid unleashed a hail of bullets that went thru their crystalline armor like cardboard killing destroying the Nials and its pilot.

The Minbari Nials found themselves shot down one by one and in the course of the entire battle. Only five Ghost fighters destroyed and disabled two VF are the only ones they were able to achieve before every Nial succumb to a fiery death by the hands of the N.U.N.S.

Jankowski scout group move into high-speed combat maneuver in order to attack the Minbari, firing their arrays of antiship weapons against the massive vessels three times their size. Of course, fighting ships bigger than theirs is no big deal since they have dealt with ships three times bigger, with meaner guns and more numerous ships than the Minbari could deploy.

Alan is still trying to psychically attempt to get the Vajra Soldier drones to pull back as they viciously assault the biggest Minbari ship and claw their way into it in order to get to the one they called Vorrins.

"No use captain" he shake his head in disappointment "They are refusing to leave"

"Then forget about them for now, and concentrate all our firepower on the rest of the Minbari fleet!"

As the last of the Nials were been shot down the VF and Ghost now turn their attention to the Minbari ships and vigorously attack them, and despite the meters thick crystalline armor, it cannot stand up against the numerous attacks of pulse cannons, armor-piercing rounds, and the devastating, quantum beam guns and reflex missiles.

Minbari gunners tried to shoot the VF and Ghost as best as they could but could not get a proper shot. Their targeting scanners could not get a proper lock on because of the VF are sending a form of **ECM** or **E**lectronic **C**ounter **M**easures. Even worst, visual targeting proved difficult because of the VF and Ghost fast chaotic flying dance that the gunners resorted to indiscriminate firing just to get a lucky hit and even if they did get a lucky hit, a pinpoint barrier disk absorbs it.

Ten minutes into the battle and six of the twelve Minbari ships immediately jumps into hyperspace leaving four Minbari ships sunk in battle while two ships remained to stand guard at the jumpoint entrance to make sure that the enemy will not follow.

Michael Jankowski watches six of the Minbari ships departing the battlefield while the Vajra are still on their hull. Two ships stayed to keep the Spacys from following the others which is not gonna happen because Spacys don't have jump engines.

The two remaining Minbari ships are desperately trying to fend off the Spacys fighters and against the two Northampton ships now concentrating their antiship guns and antiship missiles at them. The two ships soak so much damage that it will be a matter of moment until they succumb to Spacys firepower.

A minute after the others fled, one of the two remaining ships exploded when its quantum singularity reactor failed. The explosion threw debris unto the second ship beside it and crippling it.

The battle is over

"Ceasefire and recall all our planes for an immediate fold exit on my order" he ordered "Comm, tell the Nina to get a towing beam on the Santa Maria and head back to Macross Frontier immediately"

"Aye Sir"

"Captain, what about the Minbari ships" he said "I'm reading three hundred lifesign on four of the damage Minbari vessels, there may still be survivors"

"Leave them," he ordered 'I can't risk a boarding party for a search and rescue if the Minbari sends reinforcements here while we are doing that"

The scout group made a Spacefold out from the area leaving one stealth satellite to observe the battlefield once they are gone.

Fifteen minutes later, about two dozen Minbari Warships arrive at the area and the stealth satellite sent images of their arrival to Macross Frontier HQ

**To Be Continued…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Swords and Shields of Macross**

**Perseus Arm  
Zurian System, Zuria planet**

It's been six months since the first contact disaster with the forward scout ships from **Macross Frontier 1** at the Norma Arm.

A First Contact disaster with a group of Minbari warships have brought the N.U.N.S. into a conflict with the alien race called the Minbari of who's fleet are now hounding their colonization fleet across the Norma, Perseus and Orion Arm of the galaxy.

Today a battlegroup from **Macross Frontier 6** are guarding a mining fleet gathering Helium-3 an important resource for the frontier fleet.

Their operations have been peaceful, but when they suddenly detected an unidentified fleet of ships with their HF radar, it set off an alarm that put everyone on an evacuation mode.

The fleet they detected was now loitering in Jumpspace, just well outside the system and sending out ships to get their bearing and establishing tachyon beacons to mark their position.

It was obvious that the alien fleet came from the 'Obscured Section' and from what the NUNS are seeing; the aliens there have never been in this part of the galaxy where the NUNS inhabit.

A couple of hours later, a Jumpspace opening appeared about two light minutes from their position and came out 50 ships, identified as Minbari warships.

A Minbari Warfleet

20 Sharlins, 25 Tinashis, 10 Glider Class Troop Transport ships and almost 2,000 Nials fighters poured out from Jumpspace, went into formation quickly and began turning towards the giant gas planet just two light minutes from their location.

The warships from the Macross Frontier 6 ready for them. The mining fleet, its crew and personnel that the battlegroup is protecting have already been evacuated along with their cargo of Helium-3 and the refinery platform.

The evacuation went well while the battlegroup ready itself to face the Minbari Warfleet as numerous armed satellites, hundreds ghost and variable fighters and two dozen **VB6 Koenig Monsters** in their shuttle mode, went on a defensive stance creating a first and second line of defense.

Now they wait for orders to engage from their battlegroup commander Capt. Roger Sterns onboard the **SDFN-15 **_**Lexington**_of **MF6-B5** or **Macross Frontier 6, Battlegroup 5**

They are 12 ships led by a _**Macross Class ship**_, two _**Dulfim class**_ Aircraft Carriers, two _**Macross Quarter class**_ ships, three _**Northampton Class Stealth Frigates**_ and two _**Quiltra Queleual Class Landing Ships **_and one_** Thuverl Salan Heavy Cruisers/Troop Transport**_ .

**SDFN **_**Lexington**_(Macross Class ship)  
Capt. Roger Sterns MF6-B5 battlegroup commander, closely watch the 3D tactical screens showing the Minbari fleet coming right at them using their usual head on attack with sheer number to overwhelm the enemy kind of tactic.

"Looks like they sent a whole fleet instead of sending the Rangers to investigate this time" Capt. Sterns said as he watches the Minbari warfleet head on approach with the Nials on a head on collision course with the variable fighters.

"First line, lay down a wall of suppression fire and engage. Secondary line, be ready for any breach in the line and plug it" Captain Sterns ordered,

"Keep a watch for any party crashers people, I don't want any uninvited guess coming behind my back" and with a vicious smile he ads

"Now, let's give them a warm welcome to the neighborhood shall we"

With that order, the Spacys forward fighters and Ghost fighters flew ahead, first to take on the incoming wave of Minbari fighters.

Drawing first blood, the variable fighters and Ghost fighters that went ahead launched a volley of anti-fighter missiles with RMS type reaction tip warheads.

The Minbari pilots who are very aware of the Spacys penchant of launching thousands of missiles in a maneuver called **'The Missile Massacre'**, which is now in play. Many of them would really like to avoid going thru one of these attack just once.

No such luck as their scanners detected the long-range firing of the missiles and the Minbari wing commander ordered them to open fire with their neutron beams at the incoming missiles.

To some of the pilots, mostly green horns, they thought this would be easy, problem is that, RMS type missiles are very hard to shoot down and continuously been improved since the First Space War.

The first blood drawn took a quarter of the Nials and another quarter are heavily damaged and forced to return to their ships. Those that survived the nuclear firestorm intact, they regroup and went ahead.

The first line of defense of the NUNS is composed of sixty variable fighters, forty Ghost fighters and twenty VB6 Mac Monsters against five hundred Minbari Nials.

The Minbari still has three to one odds, yet overwhelming numbers is not enough to stop the Spacys superiority fighters and the sheer firepower of the Mac Monsters.

Nial versus Mecha is a dogfight where many Nial pilots have a very short lifespan. Nial pilots are unable to adapt quickly enough against the enemy fighter that transform into humanoid looking machines with incredible speed, unimagined and unheard of space combat tactics and an array of lethal weaponries from projectile weapons to powerful quantum based energy weapons that could blow a hole thru a Sharlin with one shot.

One on one battle is useless so the Nials resorted to sheer number to overwhelm just one variable fighter. The move work but at great cost, for it took 12 Nials to shoot down just one variable fighter.

With losses stacking on the Minbari side, the Nials retreated and their enemies follow and as they retreated, a group of twelve Sharlins started heading towards the NUNS fleet in full burn, leaving the rest of the fleet to deal with the enemy fighters.

Eight of the Sharlins was able to pass thru the NUNS first line of defense but four ships were destroyed by concentrated fire from the fighters and the Mac Monsters. The rest have come upon the second line of defense and they are the fleet's heavy hitter fighters.

The **VF-25S** _**Armored Messiah**_

Going head on against the eight Minbari warships are the VF-25S Armored Messiah with three Ghost Fighters as drone support. These groups of fighters are waiting in reserve to counter any ship that broke thru the first line.

Three VF-25S and their three Ghost support charge into a swarm of Nials launched by the eight attacking Sharlin. The Armored Messiahs and the Ghost fighters blasted their way thru the swarm of Nials and then unload hundreds of nuclear tip antiship micro-missiles on the eight Sharlin's, specifically their gravimetric drive fins.

Some of the missiles were shot down by the Sharlins anti-fighter guns but they were too many to be shot down. The eighth Sharlins was soon engulfed in a firestorm as so many nuclear missiles hitting them so many times that the Minbari crystalline armor could not dissipate that much battle torture that it fails to protect the ship from harm.

Badly damage and with no drive fins, the eight Sharlins were slowly pulled down by the powerful gravitational pull of the Jupiter size planet below them and as they fall into the soupy atmosphere, they were slowly crushed by the planets extreme atmospheric pressure before imploding.

As the first eighth Sharlins were lost, another group try get close to the battlegroup for a weapons range, however another Armored Messiah came to challenge them and this one daringly went into the entrance of one of the Sharlin's forward hanger bay.

The lone fighter blasted opens the outer space door and there he force his way into the ships zero-g fighter bay. The site of a Battaloid walking in with weapon in hand like a giant humanoid is a terrifying site for the docking crew and made them panic.

The VF-25S in Battaloid mode took aim and fired its **58mm ****Howard** **GU-17A **and two** ROV-25 25mm **beam machine guneverywhere and then finally, he unload 20 micro missiles as he leaves where he came in.

Another Sharlin dies and the rest of the group was picked upon by the Mac Monsters.

The NUNS fighters were relentless in their attack that the Minbari fleet started to focus too much on the fighters that they are unaware that a NUNS warship got very close for its own close quarter attack.

A **Macross Quarter **ship the _Guam, _move in fast just like the variable fighter. It came in close to the Minbari fleet at an optional position for maximum destruction where the Minbari ships are nicely line up one ship after another.

The Guam then went into Battaloid mode, draws it's **Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon** on the Minbari fleet, and opens fire.

The annihilating power of that one shot vaporized the Sharlin in front and then followed by twenty ships in a crossfire line of fire along with dozens of Nials still defending the fleet.

The Guam quickly made a short fold jump away from the area to avoid a counter attack and later on reappear back into the battle.

The massive destruction of half of the Minbari fleet in of just one attack by a lone ship shocked the rest of the Minbari fleet and fear rises every second.

Still within 200 thousand kilometers from the main NUNS forces, the commanders, the Alyts of the Minbari fleet were not deterred at the loss and ordered the rest of the fleet to scatters and form into groups of 3 to 4 ships as not to repeat that kind of horrendous loss from the hands of one ship.

The Minbari pressed on to get close enough targeting range for their weapons to be effective as they are still sensor blind from the NUNS Stealth and ECM field.

Meanwhile, the NUNS ships have started firing single shots at long range and shooting down Nials that bypass the line by taking a long route around the planet to attack behind the NUNS ships.

Captain Sterns watch the Minbari fleet push themselves forward on the tactical screens and show how much further they have to go for a firing range.

"Pull back… Pull back, you can't win this fight" he muttered as though he was begging them to retreat for he knows that the Minbari fleet will be slaughtered completely by his battlegroup.

The fleet pushes on despite the loss, and when the Minbari fleet got the range they needed to fire their main fusion cannons and some did hit the NUNS ships but most of it was absorbed by the pinpoint barriers and after the Minbari got their shot out, Captain Sterns, dismayed at the Minbari actions and gave an order

"All ships take aim and commence firing" and with that order, the fifth battlegroup of Macross Frontier 6 fired their main guns followed by a hailstorm of antiship missiles.

The famed Minbari Stealth is next to useless as the Spacys are capable of detecting them and with several other targeting systems as their back up, like multiple stealth satellites deployed around space, carrying an array of passive and visual scanning, it gives the Spacys a clear line of sight of the enemy position and location at great distance.

The Spacys beam weapons have been greatly improved that they extended the maximum effective firing range from the old 300,000 kilometers in the First Space War 1 Era to over 500,000 kilometers away.

The Heavy convergent beam guns slam into Minbari armor like the force of a sledgehammer thru a glass window. Minbari Crystalline armor can withstand the several thousand megajoules of power from one beam but multiplied to a hundred more like it, pounding them to no end, it cannot. Not to mention hundreds of antiship missiles that continue rain on them relentlessly and not letting them have a breather is the traditional 'Spacys Overkill' and Overkill is very much a Spacys tradition and that the Spacys are happy to share it with the Minbari in warfare.

Nial fighters still in the fight watches another MQ-class ship the _Guadalcanal, _attack another Sharlin with a **'Daedalus Maneuver'** stabbing the Sharlin with its gun arm and unleash a volley of fire from Destroids and Excalibur's within the interior of the ship. The Sharlin bulge from internal explosion, the Guadalcanal gun arm retracted and watches the Sharlin explodes.

When that particular Sharlin went up into flames, so too was their command structure as it was the flagship of this Minbari fleet and with its destruction came the disarray of the fleet at its most crucial time.

Without getting the range they needed to fire their main weapons, they fired their fusion cannons anyway out of desperation, hoping to shoot down just one of the NUNS ships even if it's a lucky hit.

A few seconds of confusion sealed their fate as the Minbari found themselves overwhelmed by thousands of fresh and rearmed fighters carrying more weapons to throw at them.

Without realigning their command structure, the Minbari or what is left of it made a disorganized retreat back into Jumpspace that one Sharlin and a Tinashis collided in trying to enter Jumpspace first.

The battle is over

The Minbari arrive with 50 ships… they left with only 10 ships, 4 Tinashis, 1 Sharlin with a lost gravity fin and 5 Glider Transports and only 15 Nials.

Battlegroup 5 lost one ship, a Dulfim class that took several direct hits on the Ships Bridge and Combat Information Center due to a failed omni barrier. The Dulfim lost control and fell out of orbit and into the gas giant planet, its crew evacuated into the lifepods.

The Minbari also damage a Thuverl Salan Heavy Cruiser, and out of 700 fighters, the Spacys lost only 47 Variable fighters but lost only 20 pilots the rest was rescued, 155 Ghost and 5 badly VB6 Mac Monsters in this engagement.

**SDFN **_**Lexington**_(Macross Class ship)

Capt. Roger Sterns MF6-B5 commander watches the tactical screens as the last of Minbari ships leaves the sector of space as a bridge crew reports to him

"Minbari ships have left the sector captain, no sign of any other ships in Realspace and Jumpspace area"

"Good, have search and rescue begin immediate search for survivors," he ordered and then made call to the MQ-class ship _Guadalcanal _commanded by his former XO Captain John Sheridan.

"What's your status John, you look like you took a beating?"

"_A few hull breaches in empty sections of the ship, casualties are light, still we can hold up a fight"_ he replied

"Even so, we are going to evacuate the system should the Minbari decided a return engagement" he swivel his seat to face the comm. station "send a message to Frontier 6, we are leaving the sector"

"Yes sir" the female officer replied and then the captain turns toward his XO watching the sensor station "Tom, how many survivors from the H_o Chi Minh_ (Dulfim-class) and are there any Minbari survivors we can rescue?"

"Sir I am getting reports from the lifepods of the Ho Chi Minh…sir, 105 crews are lost including… Captain Cheung"

"Damn!" Captain Sterns felt like he got shot upon hearing the loss of a good friend and fellow academy buddy and godfather to his child.

"What about Minbari survivors?" he asks

"Minimum lifesigns on Minbari wreckage captain," he answered, "we are also detecting Minbari pilots that ejected out of their fighters"

"Capture as many as we can find before the planets gravity pulls them down" he ordered, "They are now POWs"

"Yes sir"

"No one relaxes yet people, we are not out of the clear just yet!" the captain stated "commence clean up,"

A few hours later, multiple Jumpoints opens up to allow several hundred or more Minbari warships to come out of the hyperspace dimension, ready to fight the NUNS but found little among the many wrecks of Minbari vessels and the bodies of their crew.

_**Blood Moon**_**  
Star Riders Flagship**

Shai Alyt Neroon of the Star Riders could only shake his head in despair, as this was the third fleet of ships that belongs to his clan is destroyed by the accursed race called humans.

"My Alyt," a subordinate report, "scans of the debris reveal no life signs my Alyt… there are no survivors to be rescued"

"Send out a search and rescue party" Neroon ordered "what of the Spacies, are there any debris from their's we could analyze?"

"Small debris, nothing big enough for us analyze my Alyt, long range scans sees nothing…they are gone my Alyt," he report in a solemn tone

"Another defeat" Neroon muttered in dismay

"Collect our dead and destroy every ship we cannot salvage. Let not one piece be left for the scavengers to feed on"

"Yes my Alyt" he replied and with that, Neroon left the command and control room to report to the Grey Council and will probably get another earful from them again.

He and the other commanders are getting frustrated in trying to complete the mission assign to them.

The Star Riders and eleven other clans were assigned by the Grey Council, to hunt down, destroy the race called Humans and punish them for their crimes, as well as seek out the monster race called Vajra.

Twelve clans, 4 from the Warrior caste, 4 from the Worker and 4 from the Religious have the combine fleet of 12,000 ships, all led by Neroon as the appointed Shai Alyt by the Grey Council.

The Grey Council, the governing body of the Minbari Federation, believe that the combine fleet of twelve clans is enough a force to overwhelm a small group of humans whose fleet numbers less than a thousand ships according to their Narn and Centauri sources.

Six months and seven battles later, the Minbari lost over 500 ships and 15,000 Minbari lives. An unprecedented loss never recorded for a thousand years.

Their enemy, the human military called 'Spacies' as they grudgingly call them, their losses, is estimated to only 50 ships maybe less and only 5,000 lives in over 20,000 light-years of space.

The NUNS notoriety of standing up against the Minbari and actually holding their own is spreading which is surprising many of the local races living in their region of space.

So many losses and not a single victory and this have frustrated Neroon and the leaders of the twelve clans and even more frustrating, is that their target the humans and the location of their homeworld and colonies is unknown. They spent six months scouring three arms of the galaxy where the humans are said to be located. The Perseus Arm, the Norma Arm and the Carina/Sagittarius Arm

The Anla'shok or what the humans called them Rangers, are the eyes and ears of the Minbari and have explored farther than anyone among their people but not far enough.

They explored and map twenty thousand light years of space in search of the humans using information they have gathered from their contacts in the League of Non-Aligned Nations, the Centauri and the Narns.

So far, they had only some close contacts to confirm location and some led to battles then a retreat and then afterwards when the Minbari return in greater number, the NUNS were no longer in the system.

Even the long-range colonization fleet called **Macross Frontier Fleet, **their location are hard to find because their movements are nomadic, as the Macross Frontier fleet never stay in one system long enough to be intercepted by them.

The information about a human fleet in the Zurian system have cost them a fortune in bribes and immediately sent a Minbari War fleet. Neroon sent a war fleet instead of sending the Anla'shok to confirm it as not to alert the humans of their present.

The Neroon fleet jumps back into Jumpspace and began to follow the beacons back to the rest of the fleet.

Just a distance away from the planet, several VF-17D Stealth Valkrie watches the Minbari ships leave the Zurian system except for one, a Sharlin from the Anla'shok and this lone ship is heading out of the system in realspace and in the opposite direction to the rest of the Minbari fleet.

One of the VF-17 follows at a distance, the other stay put as they are watching another alien ship that just came out of Jumpspace.

A Vorlon ship

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I don't own Macross Frontier and Babylon 5**

**Armada**

**Zurian System**

A thousand years ago the Vorlons scour the galaxy in search of the one needed to complete their _Circle,_ but found no trace of the race the one belongs no more time left as the time for the **Great Debate** was nearing, the Vorlons used an alternate plan that was initiated 200 years ago.

Now the Vorlons search again, this time with a different reason

Coming out of Jumpspace is a Vorlon light cruiser on a scouting expedition to track down the elusive alien species called _humans._ For months, the Vorlons have been tracking the ion trails of the human's colonization fleet.

The human colonization fleet travels via Fold Space just like the Vajra, the Vorlons fearful nemesis. Tracking the ships using such method is difficult unlike the local races that use Jumpspace.

Their first reason to find the humans is that the Vorlons wanted to create their **Temporal Circle** to cheat a certain debate they have with another race as they have always have done.

They have searched all across the galaxy for the homeworld the race called **humans**. They searched but found most of the galaxy to be quite hostile to Vorlons.

From the Zentraedi, the Marduks to the Vajra, powerful races that are immune to their telepathic powers and a great power themselves now reside in the once vast territory of the _Stellar Republic_ known as _Protoculture Stellar Republic _or _Old Culture _according to the Zentraedi.

The vast Stellar Republic that once existed 500,000 years ago and controlled most of the galaxy and the Local Group for over a million years or more, and according to the Vorlons sources, the humans claim to be the inheritors of the Protoculture civilization and that they are retracing the path of the old culture with their partners the Zentraedi, the Marduk allies and also the Vajra.

This revelation was unexpected and unwelcome.

The Vorlons plans to manipulate the human species like the other before the time has come has ended in failure due to the fact that they can't locate the human homeworld, and when the humans did appeared, the Vorlons find it hard to get close to them with the Vajra, Marduks or Zentraedi interacting with them and if their claims that, they are the inheritors of Protoculture, then there is a risk than their precious circle will be ruined by their presence.

Using the humans to complete the circle was out of the question.

The appearance of the humans with such powerful allies is worrisome as they may affect the great debate, and so a new search of the human homeworld is once again started and this time, to eliminate the humans before they become a threat.

The Vorlon ship that is following the ion trails of the Frontier Fleet is manned by the one called Kosh Naranek and he's following the Anla'shok while he's being followed by the N.U.N.S Stealth Fighters which both the Minbari and Vorlon ship seems to have no idea that they are being tailed.

One of the fighters is sending images of the two trackers to Macross 6 via fold network.

**Primus** **System **

**Macross Frontier 6** also known as the 6th Main Battle Fleet of the N.U.N.S and also the mobile military academy and the strong arm protector of the Macross Frontier Fleet.

It is composed of **five hundred thousand warships** from the new **Macross class ships **of all types and **Zentraedi warships **of all types ranging from the massive** Neo Nupetiet-Vergnitzs bis Class Stealth Fleet Command Battleships **to the** Boquomouxy Quel-Quallie Theatre Scout Pod. **

There are also the** Macross Galaxy-class ships,** **Dulfim class Aircraft Carriers,** **Deneb Class Battleships, **the **Stealth Frigates **and **Stealth Cruisers**.

MF6 is protected by a ring of warships, alert fighters and tens of thousands ghost fighters. In comparison to the Boddole Zer Main Fleet / Laplanus Main Fleet, the MF-6 is capable of taking them on one on one or together in a battle using the most advance weaponry developed by Earth and Protoculture civilization.

Today this fleet is orbiting above a planet in the **Primus** **System** just 11 lightyears from Zurian and they have been observing the battle along with several members of a diplomatic group from the Centauri, Narns and members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. They've witness at the conference, live with no time delay.

For the other alien races like the Centauri or the Narns, this conflict is a revelation of raw power. For to see a battlegroup of only 12 ships defeating a fleet of 50 of the most powerful ships from the Minbari Navy was both fascinating and frightening.

Stepping before them is Vice Admiral Robert Leftcourt of Macross Frontier 6th Fleet

"The battle you have witness have been repeated several times in this part of the Perseus Arm," he said

"The Minbari has been disrupting Spacys operations for the past six months costing lives and resources. These attacks must cease, so unless the Minbari Federation decide to talk to us peacefully, our policy of a defensive stance will be replace with an offensive one, which means a full scale conflict. A conflict we wish to avoid and we would like to request your governments to help in this endeavor"

For the aliens, the way the human Admiral speaks about the Minbari, was as though they are just a nuisance to them instead of a dangerous threat. That speaks volume of their attitude for they fear not the Minbari unlike the rest of them.

But then, ever since coming here and seeing the Macross Frontier Six Fleet with their own eyes and reading the history of why they have or need to have such a massive armada became understandable and now, they can't decide which race is more dangerous, and that makes them worried.

The N.U.N.S. their outrageously massive number of ships and advance technology at their disposal is enormous and it is all for enemies many times larger than theirs.

The ambassadors now knows that, the N.U.N.S. primary concerns are not the Minbari, but the thousands of Zentraedi/Laplanuz fleets that are still unaccounted for and each fleet numbers in the millions of warships.

They believe that they are still lurking somewhere in the Galaxy, the Local Group or even as far across the enormous Supercluster, not to mention other hostile aliens like the Varuta may still be lurking in the universe and that could pop up anytime in their corner of the galaxy.

Londo Mollari of the Centauri Republic feels uneasy after watching the Battle at the Zurian System. The power of the Spacys ships and fighters, their incredibly frightening combat tactics makes them very formidable that the Minbari will be hard press on defeating them in the battlefield.

12 ships, now one can imagine at what will happens if the Spacys deploy thousands or tens of thousands of those mountain size ships and hundreds of thousands fighters that transforms into giant war robots they called **Mechas**.

Mechas called Veritech are the human's supreme fighters of air and space, and land. They are perfect foot soldiers for ground battles, and the Destroids, walking machines of destruction, all built to fight and battle enemies as big as life.

Military experts in Centauri Prime will most likely be analyzing the data of the battles the Spacys will be giving them. Londo himself will warn the _Centaurum_ of how truly dangerous the humans are and highly **suggest**, correction, **advise** and even **pressure** his leaders to keep peace between Centauri and the Humans as well as their allies, caring less what the Minbari will think if they knew.

In a redeeming quality about them is that, the Spacys refuse to sell their advance weapons technology to anyone, not to their allies and especially not to the Narns where a certain Narn ambassador whom Londo dislike with a bloody passion than any Narn, is G'Kar, ambassador of the Kha'Ri Regime

G'Kar of the Kha'Ri has also notice something odd about the human's attitude towards the Minbari, and understands it to be, **no fear**.

He neither sees nor sense any fear from them in regards to the Minbari. Of course, seeing their vast military would be an obvious reason for some and yet, G'Kar senses that it was not the case.

Something much more is behind it and ever since he was assigned as ambassador for the Spacys by the Kha'Ri, he made every effort to learn as much about them.

G'Kar has continuously immersed himself into the history of the humans of Earth and the race of aliens whose civilization that they claimed to be descendant from.

**Protoculture **

Humans are the only race they know that lives at the far opposite side of the galaxy called the Orion Sector and that is something that G'Kar finds in great interest.

As far as he knows, no one from the local races was able to explore that area of the galaxy, as no explorers are able to return from exploring that area of space.

When the humans appeared, they claim that they came from the opposite side of the galaxy bringing with them proof thru their history books. G'Kar read about them, their world, their allies, their enemies and their history of war and peace with alien races found at the other half of the galaxy and even surprising are aliens from other galaxies that they encounter from time to time.

G'Kar found out that there are not that many alien races living there and yet they control vast spaces, even entire arm of a galaxy that makes up their empires and possessing vast armadas to protect their holdings and most of whom seems to border with the humans and remained peaceful with them.

The ambassadors have seen the Zentraedi Quarter, a large section of the colony exclusively for the Zentraedi/Maltrendi races and they are frighteningly huge and they are the people that the humans fought against and are now their strongest allies.

G'Kar feels that if the Minbari continue to ignore the humans request for a peaceful dialogue and continues to attack them, then they will have to face the full military might of humans and their allies.

After the conference, Londo Mollari was walking back to his embassy but only after buying a few cases of human wines that he acquired a taste, like bourbon and scotch and even tequila drinks.

He was passing by an arcade shop when he sees someone walking in which he has a great dislike. It was Ambassador G'Kar, and he's playing a very popular video game.

Ambassador G'Kar discovered the joy of piloting a Veritech in video game based on Veritech simulators but a downgrade to the real deal, yet this is as close as he can get to see the real deal.

The game he's playing is customized to his specification and ever since he discovered the game 'Valkyrie' he found the sensation of piloting the most powerful fighter plane in the known universe.

He also discovered that, players can program the machines to fight any race's military forces in any environment and so far, there was not a single force out there are capable to stand up against the awesome power of a Veritech fighter.

Despite being a game, the shop owner told him that this is close to accurate of the real thing, video game or not.

Mollari is aware of G'Kar interest of the human's robotic weapons called **Mechas**; of course, everyone in the sector is interested including the Centauri and they even tried to develop their own mechas to counter the humans but with no success.

He walks out quietly, not in the mood to confront G'Kar as he has his own mission from his government, and that's to keep the peace with the Earth and Centauri and make sure the Narns doesn't get any of humans weapons.

**Presidential Palace of Macross Frontier 6  
A week later**

President Elizabeth Levy is reading thru the latest report on the Minbari continuous attack on human ships and mining operations, so far, they haven't across any human settlement and that is something that's been a great concern for the N.U.N.S. as the Minbari is pushing further and further into the Norma Arm at a pace of a hundred light years a day.

What is of utmost concern for her is that the fact, that the Minbari reach the uncharted Zurian sector using information from sources in the 'obscured sector' most likely from the Brakiri where they are doing trade business.

"So are we sure that the leak came from the Brakiri?" she asks General Joseph Garibaldi of MF-6 Military Intelligence Division (Joe to his friends)

"We have only told an approximate location of our mining fleet to the Brakiri company that we're doing business with Madam President" he replied "someone took that info and gave it to the Minbari spies called 'Anla'shok' or 'Rangers' according to our intel"

"I'm surprised that the Minbari took the information they got very seriously" she said

"It shows how intent they are on searching for us in order to exact their act of retribution on us, for supposedly injuring their Minbari leader Dukhat" Joe said "they are paying anyone with information about our location"

"That fiasco of a first contact was not our fault but the Vajra, and speaking of the Vajra, have you identified the reason why they react so violently against the Minbari in the first place?"

"It's because, there is something else on board those Minbari ships that they consider a threat to them and most likely a threat to us as well Madam President" Joe answered

"Something on board, another alien"

"Possibly madam president and I think we know what it is" Joe then place a data crystal on a data port to show several pictures and gathered up information

"For months, we have been asking the members of the LONAW, Centauri and the Narns about other races we haven't encountered, especially something called the Vorrins from what Commander Alan Chafin told us before the Vajra attack the Minbari" he said as he shows a padd to the president

"Vorlons" the president read the name of the alien species

"According to most of them, the **Vorlons** are an ancient race belonging to a class of aliens called the _**First Ones**_ those who evolve in the galaxy first and gain sentient first"

"I see" she look thru the data and she found the data incomplete

"Is this is all you can find?" she said "there is nothing here but stories you tell during camp fires"

"No one has ever seen a Vorlon, madam president" he answered

"What we do have is old records of Vorlons in their encounter suits, and that's over a thousand years ago, not to mention the numerous drawings and cave paintings we found on worlds that has been dead for a thousand years" Alfred said

"We got these pictures from the LONAW especially from our friends the Yolu, the Markab and the Centauri, and these DNA samples we believe to be Vorlons…we got them from the captured Dilgar War Criminal name _Deathwalker"_

"Deathwalker- as in Warmaster Jha'dur" she was surprised to hear the name again

**Deathwalker, **the most infamous Dilgar war criminal who is responsible for a series of barbaric experiments on people's among the races of LONAW and the Narns during the Dilgar War.

She was captured along with thousands of her people at a planet she's using to conduct her experiment.

Deathwalker was tried and convicted by s military court and was sentenced to life imprisonment on the very planet she did her experiment, yet some advocated a death sentence.

All of her research were confiscated and destroyed while some are stored.

"How she was able to attain Vorlon DNA is mystery and we have no other sample to verify it, however, we did find something interesting" he showed her data of DNA and compared it to their DNA test

"We have tested the DNA and compare them to every DNA we have on our database…we found something disturbing"

"Disturbing" that peak the president curiosity

"Nine out of Ten races living in the obscured sector, posses same 43 DNA strains of unknown origin and it matches Jha'dur samples"

"Wait, what?" that report made her a bit confused "Joe, how could eight different species that are obviously evolved in different worlds have the same 43 DNA strains"

"Well, this strain of DNA strain according to our scientist, this DNA have been recently introduced into their gene pool thru genetic manipulation somewhere around 300 years while others its 400 years ago and according to Jha'dur research, and we believe that, this strain is link in the creation of telepaths in their populace, about one of every 100,000 individuals are born to become a telepath."

"Telepaths" she thinks about that for a moment and remembers a recent scientific discussion on genetics, of why that a small minority of the alien races having telepaths suddenly. Humans, with the exception of those born in the Vajra homeworld who possess telepathic link with the Vajra, humans don't have telepathy.

"I remember the discussion with our scientist and our allies here and back home, about the sudden emergence of telepaths among the alien races in this part of the galaxy" she said rubbing her chin in thought

"They agree with our scientist, that the emergence of telepaths in the alien's races population here is not a natural occurrence but a deliberate one"

"And they maybe right about that madam president and I believe that the Vorlons are responsible for this"

"But why" she asks "why create telepaths"

"We don't know that yet madam president, however, we do have some leads that we are following up on and there is something else connected to genetics"

"Something else"

Joe shows her another file containing a curious file and a highly classified file.

President Elizabeth Levy was wide eyes in surprise as she reads the file

"This can't be right…Joe?"

"We tested it a several times from samples we got from our Minbari POW in our custody"

"Both DNA found, Human and Vorlon…in one race"

"Human DNA and Vorlon DNA mixed with the Minbari DNA and as far as we can assess, the human genes was introduced less than a thousand years ago and the Vorlon DNA earlier about 100 to 200 years earlier than that"

President Levy leans back to absorb the information and then she straightens up and told Joe "Classify this as top secret, and send a this data to Earth by courier priority one but continue to investigate this, I want the whole story"

"Yes Ma'am"

"For now, I suggest we move the fleet somewhere safe and give our snooping aliens a warm reception once they get here"

**Six lightyears from Primus**  
**Anla'shok modified deep space Sharlin  
**_**Will of Valen**_

Anla'shok Lenonn, the leader of the Anla'shok or Rangers, gaze at the stars at one of the ships observation deck and ponders at what the leaders of the Grey Council was thinking when they sent a force to punish a nomadic race of aliens called humans while Dukhat is still in a coma.

Ever since that incident, the Minbari have been chasing the nomadic humans everywhere. They went deep into uncharted territory, into sector of space that no one, not even **them**, have ever ventured.

The battle at the Zurian system is one of a few battles they have with the humans and it ends in retreat for the Minbari. The human's war fleets were small in numbers and yet formidable with fighters that transform into a walking biped that according to their Brakiri informants they are called 'mechas' are making a mockery of their Nials in every battle and even their ships transforms into those abominations.

The worker caste have been trying to figure out to counter their technology while the warrior caste are making new battle tactics to fight them which doesn't seems to work when employed.

Meanwhile the Anla'shok are mapping every area of space where the humans were or suspected of being there and it is a dangerous job at best, for as they heads deeper and deeper, they get farther and farther away from home which means they need more resources as they pursue the humans.

For now, Lenonn concerns are the humans and the Grey Councils orders to not to make contact, ignore all call from them whether for talks or surrender, retribution for Dukhat injuries must be fulfilled. It is an order he disapproves and feels a sense of dread if they continue following that order.

One of the Rangers step into the observation deck, gave a respectful bow and gave his report that they are ready to jump into the nearest system.

"Sir, we are ready"

"Very well, initiate the jump" he ordered

'_Another jump into the unknown which is in our job description after all'_ he thought musingly

_We are Rangers.  
We walk in the dark places no others will enter.  
We stand on the bridge, and no one may pass.  
We live for the One, we die for the One._

'_We walk in the dark places no others will enter my aching foot'_ Lenonn grumbled at that first line. Wondering what Valen was thinking about when he wrote that.

The Ranger ship jumps into hyperspace and some distance away, the Vorlon ship follows the Minbari, and when these two jumps the squadrons of **VF-17D** _Stealth_ Valkyrie, immediately relayed their report, a warning of incoming trouble.

**Primus**

When the Will of Valen returns to realspace, and it found it in the center of an armada of ten thousand ships with guns aimed at them while not far from their location, they see ships entering multiple fold jumps.

"How many ships" Lenonn asks his sensor operator again as to make sure that he is not mistaken in the numbers because everyone on the ship was frantic in getting back to their station

"H-hundreds of thousands of ships sir, maybe more, Anla'shok Na" he answered

"In Valens Name" Lenonn muttered in fear and awe at the sight

"So many ships…how could they amass so many ships" he said as his mind can't comprehend what his eyes are seeing. This dawn on him, that the humans are not a race of nomads previously thought but an empire with a huge armada at their disposal.

'_Never, even during the last Shadow War has that many ships on both sides' _Lenonn mind was racing at frightening thought _'Even if we pool all of our resources to fight the humans, it may not even be enough to hold them back'_

"Can we jump out of here!"

"Negative Anla'shok Na, the jumpdrives are unable to recharge" he said as he looks at his console and found the reason why "It's that strange jumpdrive the humans are using" answered in almost panic tone of voice

"It's some kind gravity field, different to how we open jumpoints but more power than our own can produce"

While the rest of the MF6 fleet jump out of the system, ten thousand Spacys ships stayed behind, staring down at the lone Sharlin…waiting.

"What are they waiting for" asks from one of the Rangers

"They are waiting for us to make the first move" Lenonn said and it dawn on him. _'The humans have tried to talk to us time and time again but we kept refusing overtures for a truce for viewed it as a sign of weakness…that is perhaps, not the case' _

"Open a line of communications to the humans"

"Sir?"

"We must make contact with them, asses their intentions"

"But sir, our orders are,"

"I am fully aware of the council's orders!" Lenonn thundered just as a Macross Quarter approaching them at the front and transforming to Battaloid mode and pointing that Gunship (Gatling-type buster cannon, Macross Cannon)/**Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon** right at them.

"Open a line of communications to that ship, quickly!"

**MQ-class ship **_**Guadalcanal**_

Captain John Sheridan have been assign by the president to make contact with the Anla'shok or Rangers and make an appeal for a truce before this conflict escalates to a full scale war.

"Sir, we are receiving tachyon communication from the Minbari ship, it's in standard Interlac"

"Put it thru" he ordered and on the big screen of the bridge, it shows an elderly Minbari, standing tall and proud

"I am Lenonn of the Anla'shok vessel, Will of Valen" he said introducing himself

"I am Captain John Sheridan of the Guadalcanal, what can I do for you, Lenonn of the Anla'shok?" Sheridan asks

"Truce" answered flatly by the Anla'shok elder

"A Truce, we have been trying to appeal for a truce with you, ever since this conflict started" Sheridan said "Are you calling for a truce because the Minbari have accidentally bit more than they can chew, Anla'shok Lenonn?" he said in a sarcastic tone

"I must admit, your fleet is…impressive, but the Minbari do not fear you, no matter how large your fleet may be" he replied

"Neither does my people fear you, unlike the local races living here in this part of the galaxy, yet we are annoyed with your continues rejection of my people call for a truce, to settle differences in a more civilized manner…what happened to your leader Dukhat, was not our intent or our doing"

"Not your doing, those **abominations** are your pets are they not, and they attack us!" Lenonn shot back in anger

"Those abominations as you call them are Vajra and they are not our pets! They are one of the oldest living beings even when the galaxy was young and they are sentient, and they reacted violently to your ship because something or someone onboard they considered a threat to them and a threat to us"

"Something was onboard…onboard the _**Valen'tha?**_"

"Yes, something or someone has done a great harm on them long ago. Our only lead is one name, the Vorrins"


End file.
